Stilor Empire
The Stilor Empire is an Imperial state controling several sectors of space. The Stilor Empire is the home of the Stilor and Barana people. The Stilor Empire has a long going rivalry with the United Nations of Humanity and Peregrine Transtellar Empire. Domestically, the Stilor Empire is overwhelmingly composed of Stilor, however the Barana Protectorate does exist within the borders of the Empire and is considered a semi-autonomous region of the Empire. Geography TBD History TBD. Government The Stilor Empire is a centralized Empire under the rule of an Emperor or Empress. The Government of the Stilor Empire is a delicate balance of several competing factions all controlled and balanced by the Emperor of Empress. Beneath the Emperor/Empress, the Pahtria Clans (the landed aristocracy), the Imperial Military, the Imperial Church, the common people, Industrialists/Corporations, and the Barana all jostle for position and power. As a result, the Emperor/Empress is the most powerful person in the Empire, but must walk a narrow tight rope, careful to avoid alienating any one group too badly. The Executive Branch Empress of the Stilor Empire, Stilor Cabinet, High Council, Imperial Security Council The Executive Branch of the Stilor Empire is formed under the Emperor or Empress. The Emperor/Empress is the Chief of State, Head of Government, and Supreme War Leader of the Empire. In conjunction with each of these roles the Emperor/Empress works through a council of aids, advisors, or both. As the head of the government the Emperor/Empress appoints and is advised by the Cabinet. The Cabinet is composed of the Foreign Affairs Minister, Home Affairs Minister, Minister of Finance, Minister of Justice, Minister of Labor and Industry, Minister of Trade and Commerce, Minister of Health and Citizen Affairs, Minister of Education, Minister of War, Director of the Sig'Daio. These ministers, with the exception of the Minister of War, serve at his/her pleasure. The Minister of War, however, is the head of Imperial Navy giving the Emperor/Empress no choice in who become the Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Military. The Emperor/Empress, as chief of state, also consults with the High Council. The Council is composed of the leaders of both houses of the Imperial Parliament, the Lord Protector of the Barana Protectorate, the High Priest of the Imperial Church, and the Minister of War. While the Council has no official power, its members represent five of the six major power groups in the Empire (the sixth being the corporate/industrial structure). As a result, the Emperor's/Empress's policies must have the support of at least some of these groups in order to succeed. Finally, as Supreme War Leader, the Emperor/Empress is nominally the head of the Imperial Military and chairs the Imperial Security Council. The Imperial Security Council is composed of the Emperor/Empress, Minister of War, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Chief of the General Staff of the Imperial Army, Head of Imperial Naval Intelligence, Director of the Sig’Dao, and the Lord Protector of the Barana Protectorate. In addition, the Heir Presumptive/Heir Apparent is expected to, as much as possible, attend all of these meetings as well. The crown is passed from current Emperor/Empress to another member of his/her family, just as the Patriarch/Matriarch of a given clan can choose his/her successor. The Legislative Branch Chamber of Councilors, Popular Assembly The Legislative Branch of the Stilor Empire is composed of the Chamber of Councilors and the Popular Assembly. Legislation can begin in either House of the Imperial Parliament and initiated by any member of the Emperor/Empress. However, to become a law the Bill must pass both houses in the same form and be approved by the Emperor/Empress. The Chamber of Councilors is the upper house of the Imperial Parliament, composed of 1093 hereditary seats belonging to the Pahtria Clans. Meanwhile, the Popular Assembly is composed of 5275 seats elected proportionally every 4 years. The Judicial Branch The Stilor Empire has no independent Judiciary. The courts are run by the Ministry of Justice and conducted in the name of the Emperor/Empress. The highest court of appeal is the Crown’s Bench, of course the Emperor/Empress can always step in and decide a case at any level. There is no concept of Judicial Review within the Empire as the Emperor/Empress is the supreme arbiter of what the law means if there is ambiguity. Sector/Planetary Government Every sector in the Stilor Empire, outside of the Barana Protectorate is governed by an Imperial Governor appointed by the Emperor/Empress and govern at his/her leasure. Traditionally, these Imperial Governors are appointed from one of the local Pahtria Clans. The Imperial Governors are charged with overseeing the sector governments and approving the laws passed by the Sector Parliaments. Within the Barana Protectorate, the role of the Imperial Governor is replaced by the Lord Protector, who is selected by the citizens of the Protectorate and also wields significantly more power than an Imperial Governor. The Imperial Governors are charged with the administration of the local government and executing Imperial law at the local level. However, as the Empire is not a federation there the sector governments possess no sovereignty and the Emperor/Empress can abolish them at will. The only exception to this is the Barana Protectorate, which is garaunteed continued existence with the Empire. Finally, with the exception of the Barana Protectorate, the Imperial Governor has no official control over the Imperial Military forces within the sector, though most military leaders find it advantageous to work with the local administrators. However, the Lord Protector is empowered to control the Barana Self Defense Force, the token military of the Barana. Foreign Relations and Military Foreign Policy of the Stilor Empire, Stilor Imperial Military The Stilor Empire exercises interstellar economic, political, and military influence through a variety of means. The Stilor Empire is a member of.... The Stilor Empire maintains diplomatic relations with virtually all interstellar states, with their embassies located on Stilor Prime. At the same time, the Stilor Empire maintains a embassies on the homeworlds of recognized states. However, the Stilor Empire does not have relations with.... The Imperial Navy and Imperial Army are collectively known as the Imperial Military. The Emperor/Empress holds the title of Supreme War Leader. As Supreme War Leader, the Emperor/Empress is the titular head of the Imperial Military and chairs the Imperial Security Council. The two forces are managed by the Ministry of War, with the Minister of War as Commander-in-Chief. The Minister of War, in turn, is the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy. The Security Council, meanwhile, provides policy and strategy advice to the Ministry of War. Both branches of the Imperial Military are highly trained and well respected in terms of military training and capability. Both forces are considered voluntary, though the possibility of conscription does exist. Both forces are charged with the defense of the Empire, primarily, and taken oaths to "defend the Empire." The Imperial Navy is the senior branch of service, and widely regarded as the more prestigious service. The Imperial Navy is composed of a number of different ship classes and bases, both stellar and terrestrial. Currently, their primary duties are protecting Stilor commerce from pirates and would be attackers. Though they can rapidly deploy abroad for offensive or defensive operations. Under the Imperial Navy, exists the Imperial Marines. The Imperial Marines are the ground force of the Imperial Navy. The Imperial Marines mission statement declares them as amphibious shock troops, rapid deployment troops, ship boarding missions, security, and special forces. Within the marines are a further delineation, the Imperial Guard. The Imperial Guard are considered the best of the Imperial Marines and given only two missions. The first is protecting the Imperial Family and Imperial residences. The second is filling the ranks of the Imperial Commandos, a light infantry/special forces troops trained to operate in small numbers and on difficult missions. The Imperial Army, meanwhile, is the Empire's sledgehammer to the Imperial Marines Katana. The Imperial Army controls all ground forces, including aquatic and aerospace forces, on all Stilor worlds. They are a large force, designed around heavy, hard hitting units. The Imperial Army has two main missions, the garrisoning of Imperial worlds (either domestic or occupied) and providing heavy support for the attacking of enemy worlds. Current doctrine calls for the Imperial Marines to create a beachhead on enemy worlds, followed closely by the Imperial Army. However, once groundside, command switches to the Imperial Army. The Imperial Army is organized in the field via Army Groups, each commanded by a Field Marshal. The Imperial Army also has a number of other commands to provide logistics, intelligence, and other vital functions. The Sig'Daio, the Imperial Intelligence and Security organization, is a... Economy TBD